


Severed Together

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, The Host and The Author, i know this is short but i just had to get it out, severed daemon bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Author's dog sits at his heels and kills on his command





	Severed Together

Author’s dog sat at his heels and killed on command. They were separated and they liked it that way. Author was more terrifying without the presence of a daemon to mark his soul. Yorik is ruthless in the same way the Author is, whispers the same type of thing that Author thinks of into his ears to write out, and make happen, and the relish in the blood that they shed with each other, despite not having the bond one would have with their daemon, they’re bonded all the same. 

Host screams when he wakes. He knows Yorik and his ruthlessness, and Host is scared of that happening again, of becoming that twisted being, and when he cries, a familiar yet not voice calls out to calm him and he relaxes 

“I am an extension of you.” The voice says, and Host knows it to be Yorik, but is it really Yorik anymore? “I am you but purer in a way you will never let yourself be.” Yorik is confusing him, his head hurts, but he knows it to be true. 

“I am not Yorik. Yorik, the Author, they are in the past. Who are you?” The Host pauses, eyes widening painfully behind the bandages as he lifts his head to the voice, reaching out towards it. 

Soft fur meets his hand and he relaxes. He’s always loved fur. 

“Who are you?” Not-Yorik repeats, and Host paused, tilting his head. 

“... The Host knows little, but will learn... alongside you...” Host feels himself smile, hearing the laugh of Not-Yorik calm him. 

“Host... well... I am you daemon... Greene.” Host smiles, petting a hand down Greene’s back... and feels safe in a way he hadn’t in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Host and Greene's bond is reformed when Host changes, kinda like a rebrith


End file.
